¿Qué significa virgen?
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: La pregunta salió a colación cuando Alice preparaba scones esperando a que llegara su esposa Alfred a la casa, su niña le pregunto eso... ¿qué significaba la palabra virgen? ella podría, esa inglesa tenía que poder explicarlo y no morir en el intento. USxFem!UK.


Sacado únicamente de un comercial, quitando y poniendo algunas partes para hacerlo al estilo de esta linda pareja, insisto, estoy pensando seriamente en hacer un fic más largo de ellos dos.

**Pareja: **AlfredxAlice -Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

Alfred volvería pronto a comer después del trabajo, la inglesa sale antes de este y claro, ella se esclaviza en la cocina para que ese tarado le critique -al menos no de forma tan ruda- su deliciosa comida, todos quisieran una esposa como ella, no cocina mal, es Alfred que no sabe apreciar el arte de la buena cocina, le haría unos cuantos scones, esos que le hacía cuando empezaban a conocerse.

–Dos yemas de huevo…–pensó la muchacha. –Cuatrocientos gramos de harina leudante… bueno, quizás un poco menos…–

–Mom…–una pequeña niña habló, Alice que estaba echando los ingredientes sonrió suavemente.

Su niña estaba haciendo una tarea, un dibujo de un cuadro familiar, el padre, estaba rodeado de estrellas y banderas norteamericanas por doquier, en cuanto a ella, parecía la amargada, se rió un poco ¿por qué su hija la ponía como el ogro? quizás porque tiene una que otra pelea con Jones por sus infantiles actos, suspiró.

–Dime querida…–siguió con la receta, esta vez sería matadora… lo que no sabía Alice es que lo sería, pero literalmente. Pobre Americano el esposo suyo.

–¿Qué significa virgen? –

Y la inglesa casi voltea como si esquivara una bala en cámara lenta, con los ojos abiertos, tosió un poco, la pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

–¿P-Perdón querida? –quizás escuchó mal y quiso decir "imagen, rigen, coligen, argén".

–¿Qué es lo que significa virgen? –la chica de pelo castaño ceniza oscuro la miró fijamente, la madre de aquella criatura nunca se sintió tan acechada, ni cuando Alfred la cortejaba hasta la habitación.

Y allí estaba en silencio, jugando con los huevos, luego, los dejo a un lado y tomo la harina nerviosa mirando a la niña que buscaba su diabólica respuesta.

–Chicos y chicas…. ¡no, ignora eso! adultos…sus cuerpos son diferentes…pero están hechos para unirse… de manera inteligente…. ¡como un rompecabezas! –sí, sí, esa ultima línea la salvaría del horror de explicar eso a su niñita de cinco años.

–¿Cómo los que hace el abuelo? –preguntó la chica para seguir con el dibujo.

–Sí, así mismo…–la imagen mental de su padre con su madre a su edad teniendo cositas vino a su mente, casi se le descolocan los lentes. –Quiero decir… no, no. –

Tomó un suspiro para echar las cucharaditas de leche… leche… oh dios, su mente, su pobre mente. Maldito tema que era complicado de tratar, pero no podía evadirlo del todo.

–Cuando Mom and Daddy se aman el uno al otro…–lo pensó nuevamente –Demasiado, tiene que amarse DEMASIADO…y bueno, algunas veces les gusta verse el uno al otro…sólo para mostrarse cuanto se aman…–sonrió la inglesa algo nerviosa, esa charla la debería estar dando el estúpido de Alfred, él es mejor con palabras y cosas extraordinarias para que la niña no sepa del toda la "verdad".

–¿Luego Daddy le da un regalo a Mom? –

La chica giró la cabeza, pensativa, entrecerrando sus ojos como un zorro. –Sí… más o menos, sí… un "presente". –

–¿Qué tipo de regalo? –y es aquí cuando la anglosajona odiaba que la chica saliera con la curiosidad de su padre.

Sonrió con la dificultad de un arlequín y miró a la niña.

–Bien… esto… Daddy… tiene una "cosa especial" y la muestra a Mom…y cuando Mom y Daddy quieren hacer algo muy especial…p-para hacer bueno, un "bebé" –oh dios, quería arrojarse al suelo, esto era complicado, metáforas, necesitaba metáforas. –Entonces Daddy… toma su "cosa" especial y la pone en el "lugar" especial de Mom…–

–¿Una escopeta? –

–¡No! –alzó la voz Alice, el batido había quedado de lado.

–¿La tienda de libros? –

–¡No querida! –suspiró con una sonrisa extraña, estaba que se atoraba. –Un lugar especial en el cuerpo de Mom…–

Vamos, calma, era una inglesa tranquila e inteligenta, ella podría con un dialogo de estos… siempre supo que llegarían esos malvados y viles diálogos como esos.

–Y hace sentir a Mom demasiado…feliz, sí… eso… feliz….también hace sentir a Daddy bien…–pronunciaba mientras mezclaba la manteca y demás, todo junto, sin paso alguno, con fuerza, parecía que iba a romper el tiesto. –Y eventualmente… después de un tiempo ¡a veces muy rápido! –susurró con algo de molestia. –¡Daddy se pone tan contento! que tiene un ¡booom! ¡una explosión…! como fuegos artificiales le suele llamar el muy idiota…–susurró lo último más para sí que para su hija.

La niña la miraba extrañada, no entendía, Alice continuó.

–Y en ese momento todas las semillitas de Daddy salen disparadas…para llegar deprisa al ovulo de Mom…–alzó la batidora… bien, quizás no era necesario el dato del ovulo. –Y a eso se le llama "hace el amor" –sonrió… ya no podía hacer otra cosa que hacer eso.

OH GOD, le gustaría que ahora llegara un súper cartero como en las películas de Alfred e interrumpiera eso.

–Y a eso se le llama "hacer el amor"… –repitió, al fin, al fin terminaba toda la tortura, se sacudió la frente que le sudaba un poco por el nerviosismo mientras la pequeña la miraba. –En fin… hasta que tú lo hagas por primera vez…you…well…eres virgen. –

Y se dio vuelta, la masacre había terminado, peor que las películas de Alfred, eso sí que fue complicado, prefería golpear zombis con escobas a hacer eso otra vez.

–Y entonces…–continuó la chica pequeña entrecerrando los ojos al no comprender la explicación. –¿Qué significa extra virgen? –la madre de la pequeña volteó.

La chica miraba el aceite… el desgraciado y muy infeliz aceite, todo ese tiempo estuvo preguntando sobre ello, que el aceite era extra virgen, la inglesa sólo se queda perpleja. Hoy los scones sabrán más horribles de lo común… el pobre padre, ignorante de todo lo sucedido, sufrirá injustamente el dolor de estomago.

**N.A: **Este es un comercial, era ideal para esta familia, ya que la mujer que hablaba tenía acento británico, sería tan divertido ver a Alice que siempre habla de temas tan serios teniendo que explicarle eso a su hija para que al final resulte ser el aceite, pobre Alice… bueno, pobre Alfred también. Que viva el USxFem!UK :3


End file.
